


By the Grace of God

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Grace Kink, Grace Suspension, M/M, Top!Michael, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: There’s nothing better for Sam Winchester than being wrapped up in Michael’s Grace





	By the Grace of God

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Grace Kink Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Sam couldn’t think of a better way to spend his time at the moment. He’s fairly certain that there was no better way to spend time with his archangel. He felt so good, so warm and protected, and he rolled over, showing off his nude body in a display of wanton comfort. 

He was in the air, suspended as it were by Michael’s Grace, but it felt like he was on a bed. Grace caressed over him, stroking his hair and tracing gentle patterns on his skin. It felt good and cozy, like he was wrapped up in Michael’s very essence. 

He couldn’t see Michael’s Grace, but he watched as the normally emerald green eyes of his lover glowed a bright blue, almost looking like moonstones as he carefully held Sam’s body in the air, wrapping his power around him and filling Sam’s core with him. 

“You’re absolutely stunning, Sam,” Michael murmured, watching as Sam looked at him with arousal and lust in his eyes. “So beautiful when you allow yourself to fully relax. To allow yourself to be taken care of at your basest level.”

Sam allowed his eyes to detach their gaze from Michael’s and slowly slide over Michael’s naked flesh, taking in the archangel’s form hungrily. He whined as he felt Grace wrap around his hard cock. The sensations were warm and he could almost swear it was being stroked with an actual hand instead of Grace. 

“You’ll get my physical body soon enough, Sam,” Michael murmured, amused as he watched Sam’s gaze travel over his cock, hard and proudly, curving ever so slightly to the right. “But I know how much you love this, and it makes you so wonderful to have afterwards.” 

That was true, Sam loved it when Michael toyed with him with his Grace. He loved Michael’s Grace, and Michael was more than willing to bring it into the bedroom. He shivered as he remembered just last week, the harness of Grace around his body that Michael could physically grab onto while he was fucked into next week. He had worn the harness all day, and Michael was able to tweak with it, as well as soothe Sam if he got too agitated and aroused during the day. It was invisible and yet, it felt so very real. 

“Perhaps I should fuck you like this,” Michael mused, letting his Grace twine itself around Sam’s body. Sam gasped and moaned as he felt it prod against his hole. “Held up by nothing by Grace.”

“Please,” Sam moaned, arching his back as he felt the familiar Grace work itself into him, opening him up for Michael’s cock. “Please, Mi.” 

“Don’t worry, my lamb,” Michael soothed, letting his Grace caress Sam’s cheek. Sam leaned into it eagerly. “Have patience and faith.” 

Sam moaned and let his thoughts wander as Michael carefully worked him open, letting Michael’s Grace consume him in the best way possible. 

The last thing Sam remembered thinking was  _ St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle, be our protection against the wickedness and the snares of the devil  _ before he felt Michael’s physical lips on his and the Grace turning him upright and he lost all sense of thought and words as he allowed his body, mind, and soul be intertwined completely and utterly with Michael’s body, mind, and Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
